TN Bugs to Brownies
by VioletVision
Summary: Wash gets a surprise in the Command Center when Zoe decides to drop by to tell her a girl only secret. Taylor can't let it go till he knows what is happening.


**TN Bugs to Brownies  
Chapter: One-shot **

Pairing: Wash/Taylor

Characters: Wash, Taylor, Elisabeth, Ogawa, Skye, Jim and Zoe  
Genre: Gen/Humor/Ship  
Rating: Pg-13

Spoiler Alert: All of Season 1  
Warning: None (wow did I just type that word)

**Summary:** Wash gets a surprise in the Command Center when Zoe decides to drop by to tell her a girl only secret.

**AN:** The plot dino prompt (cookies) came from mrs_bree_v_d_k on LJ. Thank you! It bit my arm and would not let go. In typing back and forth, the plot dino started to get larger. Now, I must do as the plot dino says. Cookies anyone?

Wash took a deep breath and huffed it out feeling the tension in her shoulders. "Does this have to be done by lunch?"

A gravel voice barked from the other side of the Command Center. "Yes."

"It is supposed to be done by lunch, but there is no real reason why it has to be done by then."

"Changes nothing." Taylor grumbled.

Wash glared at him and decided she was not going to open her door tonight when he showed up for a nightcap. She smirked knowing that she was going to make him sleep in his own bed tonight.

Over the next hour, Wash worked as quickly and efficiently as possible to get the eval reports done on time. As she was saving her progress, the Plexpad froze and would not confirm the save. She set it down carefully with her eyes closed and concentrated as to not throw it at the wall.

With her eyes closed, she pictured taking a hammer to it and breaking it up into pieces that were too small to recognize. The thought of its destruction pleased her, and her lips threatened to smile.

Wash believed she was riding on euphoria because she thought she smelled fresh baked chocolate chip cookies. "I'm losing my mind."

"What do you expect when all you eat is bugs?" A soft voice sounded in her ear.

Wash's eyes snapped open directly into Zoe Shannon's. "Ummm."

Her mind instantly offered that it was the small girl that smelled of cookies. Her eyes darted over the child wondering how it was possible because of all the things that went through the portal chocolate was not one of them.

"Don't start that yumm stuff again. It's just groooooose to eat bugs." Zoe concluded as if that was final.

Wash's eyes darted to Taylor, and he was ignoring their little visitor. She decided that he was going to be the one to get done first and stick her with taking the reports to the Eye for download…again.

Wash almost cursed, but remembered Zoe was in the room.

Wash stretched her shoulders and smiled. "They're not that bad, Zoe. And, I'm not teaching the survival class today. It's tomorrow."

"I now that silly. I'm here to change your mind." Zoe smiled back.

Wash glanced at the Plexpad knowing there was no helping it and decided to just enjoy the brake since she was going to be stuck taking the reports anyway. "Ok. So what's up?"

Zoe kept her hands behind her back and did a little bounce. "It's a secret."

Wash nodded to the chair next to hers at the Command Center debriefing table. "What kind of a secret?"

"A secret secret one." Zoe did not sit in the chair but turned to look at Taylor before stepping closer to Wash. "Mommy says it's for girls only right now."

Wash started to suspect what Zoe had behind her back. Her eyes brightened and her smile widened. "Ok. Tell me. I won't tell the boys."

Zoe nodded yes. "I was at mommy's work. I was telling her about the vampires. Another lady came. I don't know her name. I don't think she's one of them."

Wash was not sure why Zoe stopped telling the story, so she nodded at her to continue. She was not going to ask about the vampire comment because she knew the child had an over active imagination. She knew if she asked about it then she would never know the secret that she wished was true.

Zoe leaned closer. "Lady said she had it. She said something like the syntha-something machine made it. Mommy stood up and they grabbed hands. They jumped up and down like they were dancing."

Wash nodded again watching the child as if her life depended on it. Her feet started tapping as if she were about to start dancing as well.

"You can't eat bugs all the time after all." Zoe brought her hands forward. "So, I brought you the secret."

Wash's breath rushed out, but this time it was definitely not out of aggravation. In her hands were two chocolate chip cookies that were still warm.

Zoe put them in Wash's hands. "Sshhhhhhhhh It's a secret. No dancing. And, no more bugs."

"No, no dancing. No more bugs." Wash closed her other hand over them then took a nibble. She closed her eyes rocking back and forth. "Thank you, Zoe. Thank you. Whenever you have ummm secrets feel free to share them with me."

"Ok. I better go. Mommy said not to bother you when I walk back to school after lunch." Zoe's voice was a normal volume again.

"Bother me whenever you want. Here…I'll walk you back to school." Wash stood up keeping her hands closed and pulled to her chest. It had been over fifteen years since she tasted chocolate, and she was not about to share. She guessed the child had better manners than she did, and she didn't care.

"I'm walking Zoe back to school." Wash strode next to Zoe and hoped she could make it out the door before Taylor stopped her.

"Wash?" No such luck.

"Yeah?" Wash only turned half to him and tried to conceal her utter joy and fear.

Taylor did not speak but squinted his eye at her asking what was happening.

"Children should be in school." Wash glanced to Zoe who was already out the door frame.

"What was all that about?" Taylor set down his Plexpad that just confirmed it saved his progress.

Wash didn't answer at first. "A secret."

Taylor had not heard everything that was said but offered what he did hear. "Bugs and dancing?"

"Yes, sir." Wash stepped under the door frame giving Taylor her back.

"Wash." Taylor's voice was deeper this time as he smelled the air.

"Yes." Wash had most of her body out of his view, and she concentrated not to harm the cookies.

"Something you want to tell me?" He smelled the air again and the sent was gone. He wondered if he was imagining it.

"No."

"Why not?" He inquired.

Zoe leaned around the other side. "It's a girl secret. You're not a girl."

Taylor's lips parted to speak, but held himself back and nodded at the small child.

Wash and Zoe exited the Command Center. "Thanks, Zoe."

"No problem. Maddy always tells me us girls have to stick together." Zoe watched Wash stuff the entire cookie into her mouth.

Wash nodded yes as she began to chew making murmuring noises of delight.

"Ok, now you have to admit it." Zoe appeared serious.

"Huuu?"

"Cookies are better than bugs." Zoe beamed.

Wash almost choked on the cookie before she got the words out. "Better'n bugs."

…

**Next Day: **

Taylor sat at his desk and noticed that Wash was an hour late coming back from lunch.

He picked up his com. "Wash. ETA to Com Cen."

There was a pause before she responded. "Report's done. It's on the table."

Taylor wondered how she could have possibly gotten done before lunch because this day's report usually took an entire day. He picked up the Plexpad and noticed everything was in order. "Copy that."

He inspected the Plexpad and noticed a light brown substance on the corner. He ran his finger over it and suspected what it was. "Wash. What's your twenty?"

Wash paced back and forth watching Elisabeth shake her head no. "I have to say something Lis."

Elisabeth ran her hand over some controls and her favorite Christmas movie came on the holo display. She pressed play. "Watch this just for a second."

Wash did and saw that Elisabeth paused it.

Elisabeth then smiled at Wash with a wink.

Wash understood. "I'm watching a Christmas movie with Elisabeth."

Taylor contemplated every nuance of her voice knowing it was the truth. "Copy that."

Wash set her com down as she listened to Elisabeth giggle.

Nurse Ogawa came in with another plate. "Oh a movie. That's a great idea. Guess what?"

Wash and Elisabeth watched her hopeful as she set the plate down on the couch.

"Well, come on guess?"

Elisabeth kept giggling and thought of Zoe. "Vampires."

Wash blurted out the first word that came to mind. "Aliens."

"Seriously? Both of you suck at guessing. Ok Ok I made hot chocolate for the new batch of cookies!"

Elisabeth threw her hands up in the air, and Ogawa ran out of the room to go get her next concoction.

Elisabeth turned to Wash. "I've only had hot cocoa once. I was like five and living in a dome."

"Never had it." Wash's hands were clenching with anticipation.

Both ladies took the mugs offered to them as if they were sacred. They took a moment to smell the rich aroma before taking small sips that turned into gulps.

Wash thought of Zoe as she pulled the mug away from her lips. "Better'n bugs."

Nurse Ogawa sounded as if she were drowning.

Elisabeth stopped drinking. "What?"

"Oh my gawd Wash. You almost made me snort it up my nose." Ogawa held a napkin to her face trying not to laugh. She was picturing Wash dipping bugs in the chocolate.

"Sorry." Wash grinned knowing that the nurse was not upset with her.

"Snorting what up your nose?" Jim walked opened his housing unit front door.

Elisabeth pulled a pillow over the plate and handed her mug to Ogawa to intercept Jim. "Very funny. Always the narcotics cop. Tea. Do you want tea?"

He turned to her watching as she picked up a mug and a container that held tea leaves. He assumed that was the answer to his question, and she was asking him if he wanted any tea. "Um no."

"We're just watching a Christmas movie." Elisabeth started to fidget.

Wash stood up to take his attention away from her. "Hey Jim. Want to join us?"

Ogawa's jaw dropped after a gasp not understanding why Wash would ask.

Wash glanced at her then back to Jim. "Oh come on Ogawa. I know we said it was a girl thing, but he can join us."

Elisabeth shook her head no where only Wash and Ogawa could see.

Wash ignored her.

Skye almost walked into the room, but heard Jim's voice and hid the items she was carrying.

Jim set down a bag then took a drink out of the refrigerator. "Ohh no that's ok. I'm going to head over to Guzmans. See you for dinner."

He kissed Elisabeth then left.

He passed Taylor after a few minutes.

"Hey, Jim. Have you noticed anything up with the ladies?" Taylor wondered if Jim knew anything.

"Nothing much. They're drinking tea and watching old Christmas movies." Jim kept walking.

Taylor nodded not noticing any deception. "K."

…

**And Yet Another Day:**

Wash stood up and handed Taylor the daily reports.

Taylor was not going to let it go today. "What's it this time?"

"What?" Wash flipped her hair to the side.

"What are you doing with Elisabeth today?"

"Jealous?" Wash was trying to think of something that would be believable and almost a truth.

He didn't answer but folded his hands.

"If you have to know, decorating."

"Decorating?" Taylor pictured flowers and rugs.

"Yes, Christmas decorating." Wash knew it was really tomorrow, but thought it was close enough.

Taylor caught a hint of something and knew she was not telling a full truth. "Sounds like fun. I'll join you."

"That's ok. I have it under control." Wash tried for the door again, but heard Taylor stand up.

"I'm sure you do, but I want to help." He wanted to get to the bottom of what was happening.

Wash was cussing in her mind. She decided that showing up announcing she was there to decorate for Christmas and looking stupid because it was tomorrow was better than sharing chocolate. "Ok."

"Ok." Taylor followed her.

Half way to Elisabeth's housing unit, Wash heard a familiar voice.

"Hi. I have another secret for you." Zoe extended her hand the moment Taylor came around the corner.

Wash took the item and nodded a thank you at Zoe. It was too late to conceal it, but she tried anyway.

Zoe gasped in shock when she saw Commander Taylor.

His eyes were bulging out of his head as he exploded on Wash as if he just found out she was a secret Sixer passing confidential information. "Brownieeeeees!"

Zoe gasped again.

"Taylor." Her voice was commanding, but not loud.

He tried to say sorry to Zoe, but his mind was stuck. "Brownies."

Wash peered down at Zoe again knowing they had let the 'boys' know the secret.

Zoe nodded. "Don't worry. I understand. My daddy doesn't like me having junk food either."

Wash fought not to laugh and clenched her teeth.

Taylor looked at Wash as she shook starting to lose her control. His electric blue eyes then darted down to Zoe with a squint. "Brownies?"

Wash let out a loud laugh then smacked him on the shoulder. "Come on. Don't be such a Grinch. Brownies. Yes. Brownies."

Zoe pulled on Wash's jacket to get her attention. "He knows now. I'll have to tell mommy. Oh, mommy says that daddy gets grumpy when he doesn't eat."

Taylor watched Wash's hands that held the brownie tight against her chest. He thought about how he would get it since Zoe was not standing there.

Zoe beamed with satisfaction that she figured something out. "I guess it would hurt."

Taylor stopped watching Wash and for the first time realized the meanings behind everything the child had been talking about.

Zoe held out a brownie to him. "Here. Take one. If you eat it, you're heart will grow and you'll feel better."

AN: *glances around and notices there is a fic* Hope you enjoyed. Happy Holidays!


End file.
